


You, him and me

by Nana_yv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3p, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, AtsuHina, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Brothers, Cheating, Come Swallowing, Cum Inside, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Facials, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kisses, Lazy Mornings, Licking, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, No Condom, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Raw - Freeform, Raw Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Selfishness, Sex Positions, Smut, Taste Kink, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship Goals, Twins, Two Timing, Watching, cum, dp, filled, goodbye kiss, greed - Freeform, hickey, miyahina, osahina, the author decided to go down the path to hell, the readers are invited to join the author, watching kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_yv/pseuds/Nana_yv
Summary: PLEASE READ:Hello everyone!I am happy to publish the long anticipated Miyahina threesome fanfiction(based off on that twitter post :https://twitter.com/yv_nana/status/1245693459954106368?s=20and this poll:https://twitter.com/yv_nana/status/1245696319253024769?s=20 )It was a long ride with ups and downs, but I am glad I get to bring it out to you now!But before you read this story I need to set a few things straight(gay)!1)	Even if you were asked before getting here if you are okay with mature rated content, I want to warn you again! Please only read this story if you are over 18 or an adult, whatever age that is for you in your country. I am not joking! If you are underage and read it, it is at your own risk.2)	Yes, this is a Miyahina fanfiction and yes, it is involving around brothers/ twins, but while this may be a disappointment for some of you now, this is still not a twincest/incest fanfiction! The twins won’t have any direct sexual contact throughout this entire fic!3)	PLEASE READ THE TAGS – even if they spoiler this fic for you I really beg you to read them just to make sure you don’t face anything you are not comfortable with.4)	Have you read the tags? No? ...then please do it now.5)	I know this is not everyone’s cup of tea therefore, if you read it until here and you realise you hate, dislike, can’t deal with this sort of content, then please leave this story untouched and turn a blind eye to it now! I don’t want to receive hate comments that are not productive for me as a writer.If you read it because you liked the idea but thought my story was poorly written, then feel free to comment to me constructive feedback so I can improve. But just telling me I am sick/ gross or whatever word you want to think of because I wrote this, will lead to me deleting that comment right away and not reply to it, so don’t even bother going this far.6)	This sort of ship is honestly my guilty pleasure ship so for those of you who like it, I hope you can enjoy this update, if not, then I am already sorry in advance.7)	I tried to build up a plot for this story but if you seek a story with anything more than just smut, you are wrong here. Although this story does have plot, the main plot is smut! I just want you to be aware of this that 7/8 of this story is mature rated, therefore I did not tag the explicit parts within the chapter -  as I usually try to do for my updates. This story is at least 13K words explicit description of sex.8)	I want to gift this story to everyone on twitter and on discord who showed me their support, their love and their comfort, making it possible for me to even write this story! Thank you for sharing the same thoughts as me and for inspiring and encouraging me! You are wonderful and I love you from the bottom of my heart.9)	I proofread this story twice! but I tend to oversee my mistakes as I edit too or even put mistakes in when I edit, so I beg you to go easy on me...I tried my best, but I am better at proofreading other people’s works than my own. Sad but true.Alright! Before this intro gets any longer, I will stop  now. At this point it is all in! I hope those of you who decide to read this story will enjoy it <3 <3Thank you for taking your time to read this message.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Comments: 24
Kudos: 360





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:
> 
> Hello everyone!
> 
> I am happy to publish the long anticipated Miyahina threesome fanfiction
> 
> (based off on that twitter post : 
> 
> https://twitter.com/yv_nana/status/1245693459954106368?s=20 
> 
> and this poll: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/yv_nana/status/1245696319253024769?s=20 ) 
> 
> It was a long ride with ups and downs, but I am glad I get to bring it out to you now!
> 
> But before you read this story I need to set a few things straight(gay)!
> 
> 1) Even if you were asked before getting here if you are okay with mature rated content, I want to warn you again! Please only read this story if you are over 18 or an adult, whatever age that is for you in your country. I am not joking! If you are underage and read it, it is at your own risk.
> 
> 2) Yes, this is a Miyahina fanfiction and yes, it is involving around brothers/ twins, but while this may be a disappointment for some of you now, this is still not a twincest/incest fanfiction! The twins won’t have any direct sexual contact throughout this entire fic!
> 
> 3) PLEASE READ THE TAGS – even if they spoiler this fic for you I really beg you to read them just to make sure you don’t face anything you are not comfortable with.
> 
> 4) Have you read the tags? No? ...then please do it now.
> 
> 5) I know this is not everyone’s cup of tea therefore, if you read it until here and you realise you hate, dislike, can’t deal with this sort of content, then please leave this story untouched and turn a blind eye to it now! I don’t want to receive hate comments that are not productive for me as a writer. 
> 
> If you read it because you liked the idea but thought my story was poorly written, then feel free to comment to me constructive feedback so I can improve. But just telling me I am sick/ gross or whatever word you want to think of because I wrote this, will lead to me deleting that comment right away and not reply to it, so don’t even bother going this far. 
> 
> 6) This sort of ship is honestly my guilty pleasure ship so for those of you who like it, I hope you can enjoy this update, if not, then I am already sorry in advance. 
> 
> 7) I tried to build up a plot for this story but if you seek a story with anything more than just smut, you are wrong here. Although this story does have plot, the main plot is smut! I just want you to be aware of this that 7/8 of this story is mature rated, therefore I did not tag the explicit parts within the chapter - as I usually try to do for my updates. This story is at least 13K words explicit description of sex. 
> 
> 8) I want to gift this story to everyone on twitter and on discord who showed me their support, their love and their comfort, making it possible for me to even write this story! Thank you for sharing the same thoughts as me and for inspiring and encouraging me! You are wonderful and I love you from the bottom of my heart. 
> 
> 9) I proofread this story twice! but I tend to oversee my mistakes as I edit too or even put mistakes in when I edit, so I beg you to go easy on me...I tried my best, but I am better at proofreading other people’s works than my own. Sad but true. 
> 
> Alright! Before this intro gets any longer, I will stop now. At this point it is all in! I hope those of you who decide to read this story will enjoy it <3 <3 
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read this message.

There are times in your life where you wish you had just one option. Or times when you hoped you had a choice. But the times in life in which - desperate how often you had thought it through in your mind; had spent hours, days and weeks thinking about it – you just can’t decide, because there is no option. Those are the times that affect you the most. That give you sleepless nights, guilt and sorrow.

Shoyo had found himself in such a situation. His heart couldn’t decide and the guilt he began to feel was reaching his limits.

* * *

It had been months since he started dating Atsumu and Osamu. The first one who did the first move on him was Atsumu when he first joined the Black Jackals. Convincing him with how much he cared for him and how much he fell in love with him, and although Shoyo wasn’t sure of his feelings back then, after the first two weeks of dating, all his doubts had vanished.

He was happy and in love. Atsumu had captured his everything. His heart, mind and eventually his body as well. Shoyo was certain that nothing could sway him anymore. And he was right that way, until one night that had changed up the game entirely.

Atsumu and Shoyo had a small fight. Nothing too serious and so meaningless he even forgot by now what caused it, but back then they had made it into a huge deal. Yelling and screaming at each other, they were so flared up, neither of them would have been surprised if they had suggested to break up.

After they said everything what was left to say, Shoyo had run away from their flat they were sharing. They didn’t agree to break up, nor did they make up.

Angry, frustrated, his phone turned off and not in the mood to talk about anything more, Shoyo had walked through the night.

Their quarrel running on repeat in his mind, his chest arching from what had happened. Mainly due to his own stupidity for having it come this far but also because he didn’t expect to see such a side of Atsumu, he just wanted to cry out and yell.

His knees starting to give up on him and his body trembling from anger, he collapsed down on the floor. His heart beating in his chest, felt as if it had been ripped into pieces and he hated it.

Why did he run away? Why didn’t he talk to him? Shoyo wanted to get up to rush back and talk to Atsumu again. He wanted to, but his body just didn’t move.

Seconds had turned to minutes. Minutes to hours. He wasn’t sure but for him time stopped moving. Regardless how long he sat there, the pain in his chest wouldn’t subside. Thinking about this, he decided if the pain won’t go away, he might as well get up and distract himself with anything. Volleyball, a movie, going to see his friends. Anything would be fine, he thought when he managed to get back up on his feet when just then - when he was about to pull himself together- he heard his voice calling out his name.

Excited Shoyo had turned towards its direction when he noticed something seemed off. Atsumu’s voice sounded differently.

Barely managing to keep himself on his feet, he turned towards the sound, when not Atsumu, but Osamu had come running towards him.

Looking desperate and worried, he had reached out his arms to shake Shoyo. Showering him with questions, Shoyo didn’t want to answer. He didn’t want to talk. Not with him. Not with somebody who had the same face as the man he was longing for to see. And yet, for some reason, he was pulled towards this man that was not Atsumu but still had his face, ignoring his questions, and following his instincts. Shoyo had stumbled closer into Osamu’s arms.

He had no motive. No excuse. He just wanted to feel warmth. His body felt cold and empty and Osamu was the only one he could think of to fill the void Atsumu left in him. It was selfish, but Shoyo didn’t care.

Not because they were brothers. Not because they were twins - if you got to know them better, they couldn’t be any more different - but because Osamu was there and held him.

Osamu held him so tenderly and preciously that Shoyo couldn’t let go. It was as if he could give Shoyo exactly what he needed right now. They didn’t say a single word. It almost seemed as if they didn’t have to, clinging to each other, Shoyo felt his body melt and warm up against his touch.

It was different from Atsumu, he couldn’t explain how, but there was a difference. Osamu may have been Atsumu’s twin, but they weren’t the same.

Even after Shoyo’s body had warmed up, he wouldn’t let go of Osamu. And Osamu didn’t want to either. Pulling him closer to his body, Shoyo felt his hand wander to his nape. Lifting up his face to get rid of the last space between them. The last barrier they had not torn down. The last few bits that kept Shoyo from messing up for real and yet it was a surprise at how easily and how fast this distance had been overcome, when Shoyo felt Osamu’s lips kissing him. Pouring the sweetness and comfort into his mouth, Shoyo was craving so bad at this moment with every second their kiss lasted. And because he needed it, Shoyo couldn’t push him away.

He wanted it. Craved his touch. It wasn’t something rational, but something plain essential to him.

* * *

However, that kiss and that night had changed everything.

The next day Shoyo was determined to tell Atsumu what happened but when they met to talk, Atsumu looked so desperate and exhausted as if he hadn’t slept in days.

He wanted to explain it to him, but Atsumu didn’t let Shoyo talk and instead of giving him a chance to come clear, he told him to just forget their fight. Pretending everything from yesterday didn’t happen.

Cut off by his words, Shoyo couldn’t bring himself to confess. Not when Atsumu looked so happy and Shoyo’s heart clenched at the thought of having to hurt him again. He knew he was unfair but regardless of what happed last night with Osamu, he couldn’t let go of Atsumu.

* * *

From then on Shoyo tried avoiding Osamu while fixing his relationship with Atsumu, but the closer he got back to Atsumu, the more his conscience told him he couldn’t continue to ignore Osamu either.

Osamu hadn’t been a replace that night. Shoyo gave in to him, because he wanted his touch, because he felt something for him as well. For the man he was.

But what made things more complicated was when Osamu one day called Shoyo and told him he didn’t care if he continued to date his brother, and that he wouldn’t give up on him, even if he kept ignoring him.

Shoyo wanted him to give up. To let them get back to being friends. To get back to be his boyfriend’s brother, but his heart had already made his choice.

And without Atsumu knowing, Osamu and Shoyo continued their secret meetings.

For the next months everything had worked out, but eventually Shoyo could no longer live with the lies. He knew he loved Atsumu but as much as he loved him, he began to care for Osamu as well. So much it had to be love.

The days had become longer and as spring came, Shoyo had reached his limit of hiding things from Atsumu. He could no longer go on with it. Neither of them deserved it. None of them did to begin with. Shoyo knew that.

Deciding to confess to them, Shoyo had called Osamu over to his and Atsumu’s flat, which they began to rent about a month ago.

Although he had invited Osamu under the excuse to discuss something else, now that he came over Shoyo’s nerves had gone crazy.

When he saw them sitting across the table next to each other, waiting for Shoyo to explain himself, Shoyo had doubts if that was really a good idea. He feared Atsumu’s reaction. And that fear made him want to run away again, but desperate the fear he couldn’t run away anymore, and he was determined for the worst. Even if it meant to lose both of them.

His lips trembling, the palms of his hands sweaty from the nervousness, he began to tell Atsumu the entire story. The reason why he asked for Osamu to come. What was going on. When it started. What triggered it, how far they had gone and about how sorry he was - and still is - towards Atsumu and Osamu as well.

Atsumu had listened to it all. His expression not changing through everything Shoyo had explained. Even when Osamu tried to take the blame as well, having known all along that Shoyo was with him as well but still agreeing on staying by his side, Atsumu didn’t react.

Uneasy, Shoyo insisted for him to say something, begged him even, when after a while of showing no reaction, Atsumu finally spoke.

“I knew.”

It was his calm nonchalant voice. Getting up from his chair, he walked over to the kitchen to get a glass of water to take a sip before he turned back to Shoyo and Osamu. Looking at his brother, Osamu frowned his forehead questionable, knowing his brother just as well as he knew himself. He was just about to say something when Shoyo interrupted them, demanding an answer to Atsumu’s words.

“Since when?”

Shoyo muttered. Barely letting the words slip from his tongue.

Ruffling through his hair, Atsumu threw his head back, turning away from his brother, putting down the glass of water while letting out a deep sigh.

“I don’t know...I think a few weeks already...maybe longer...”

It was Osamu talking to his brother now while Shoyo felt his body turning numb.

“If you knew, why didn’t you confront me? Why didn’t you say anything?”

His voice was louder than Osamu expected, but instead of having Atsumu yell back at him -what he usually expected him to do -, he remained calm. Pushing himself away from the kitchen counter, he walked closer to Shoyo. Smiling at him before his gaze moved back to his brother, Atsumu laughed bitter.

“I wanted you to tell me first. Was that selfish of me?” Although his lips smiled, his eyes didn’t and his voice send shivers down Shoyo’s spine, he felt his chest clenching. It was unnerving.

Shoyo couldn’t stand it. Clutching his palms on the table, he stood up from the chair, crying out. Getting the twins unshared attention. Even if he was playing it cool, Shoyo didn’t need him to stay calm, he needed him to tell him how wrong he was.

“Why! ...Why!? ...If you knew! Why would you still treat me so gentle? Why would you not say anything?!”

He turned to Atsumu pulling on his shirt to make him stumble back against the counter. Tears running down his cheeks from anger.

“Why are you so calm? You should yell at me! Get mad! Why are you so damn calm!? Aren’t you disgusted of what I did? Aren’t you hurt? Don’t you feel like shouting at me?! Why...why...”

His shoulders trembled when Shoyo’s head dropped against his chest. “Why would you still let me touch you?”

Pressing his face against his firm chest, Atsumu shut his eyes as well, smiling fondly, his hands finding Shoyo’s back to caress him. Patting him comfortingly while he noticed Osamu’s gaze on him desperate not looking his way.

Atsumu was mad, he was angry and felt betrayed, but this only lasted until he first noticed things having changed between Shoyo and Osamu. Their behaviour and their entire aura were different to what it had been previously. But he still tried to ignore it until the night a few weeks ago, when he saw them kiss in secret.

He wanted to confront them back then, but something held him back when he couldn’t take his eyes away from them.

He couldn’t explain it, but instead of his anger boiling inside him, he felt thrilled watching Shoyo like this. And something inside him made him feel at ease that it was his brother who kissed Shoyo and not another guy.

Osamu knew Atsumu better than anyone else did, and so did Atsumu. He had long ago noticed his brother’s interest for Shoyo, but because he didn’t make a move, he tried to not pay it much attention, but now things had changed.

While his mind had already processed his boyfriend cheating on him with his brother, his anger had subsided and all that was left was curiosity.

Not anger or betrayal. Just plain curiosity.

Sighing against Shoyo’s ginger coloured soft curls, he placed a kiss down on his head, sliding his hands up to his shoulders to pull him back.

Forcing him to look at him, Atsumu locked his eyes with Shoyo. Smiling at him with so much affection it tore Shoyo’s heart apart all over again. Watching his lips moving, Shoyo expected him to direct his words at him, but instead they were meant for Osamu.

While looking into Shoyo’s eyes, he asked his brother.

“Do you love Shoyo? Do you love him?”

Shoyo wanted to turn his head to Osamu, but Atsumu prevented that by holding Shoyo’s chin in place, forcing him to look at him.

Frowning suspicious, Osamu clicked his tongue, stepping one step closer to them yet hesitating, sensing his brother’s seriousness. Atsumu wasn’t playing and for the first time he couldn’t read his brother’s intentions at all.

Turning to Shoyo trembling nervously in his touch, Osamu pressed his eyes shut before turning to Atsumu with a stern gaze.

“Yes. I love him. I am in love with Shoyo.”

Atsumu nodded softly when he saw Shoyo’s eyes tremble hearing Osamu’s confession as well. His lips smiling, Atsumu turned his face away from Shoyo to his brother, finally looking at him.

“And Shoyo do you love Osamu?”

The crease between Osamu’s eyebrows far from going away, his eyes wandering between Atsumu and Shoyo while waiting for Shoyo’s reply, he became uneasy, when Shoyo broke the silence. Nodding his head.

“Yes, I love him.”

Inhaling sharply, Atsumu hummed knowing, turning to Shoyo to caress his face again.

“And do you love me?”

Tears running down from Shoyo eyes, falling against Atsumu’s hands who seemed to suck them up like a sponge, he nodded his head again.

“Yeah...I love you Atsumu. I love you too.”

Osamu wanted to step in between them but before he could move Atsumu’s next words made him stop again.

“And I love both of you as well.”

Frozen, Shoyo and Osamu looked at Atsumu as if he was a ghost when he finally explained himself.

“To be honest I was angry at first...but while I tried to understand why you did this, I couldn’t help but become curious. Why would you do that? ...” He asked again sounding more absentminded. “Why? ... And as I tried to figure it out, you know what I thought of as well. That if it was Osamu who was in my place, I would have done the same as him. I would not have given up on you, Shoyo. With everything I had, I would have stood by your side. Doesn’t that make us the same?” Atsumu tilted his head. “That is the reason why you did it right Shoyo? Because for you, Samu and I are one and the same.”

Shoyo felt his blood turn cold as ice. Atsumu didn’t yell at him. He didn’t blame him, yet what he said, what he claimed Shoyo would think of them was worse than being yelled at.

Pushing himself way from Atsumu, Shoyo frowned at him, clicking his tongue.

“No! I...I didn’t do this because I thought you are one and the same!”

Atsumu wouldn’t give up now. “Then it was because you couldn’t decide who you would want to give up? How about now? Can you pick one of us? Tell us who you love more. You must love one of us more, I am sure. Who is it?”

Shoyo’s gaze wandered to Osamu who seemed just as desperate, asking him with his eyes to give them an answer, but Shoyo couldn’t answer them with a clear reply. Shaking his head, he clenched the hem of his shirt with his hands.

“I can’t.” He muttered at first before he cleaned his throat to speak louder, yelling at them staring at their eyes. “I can’t decide. I just can’t! I know this is selfish of me and I am hurting both of you with my behaviour. But I can’t help it. Because...because no matter what I do.”

He clutched his hand on his chest, squeezing the fabric of his shirt with his fingers, dropping his head, to face the floor.

“I love both of you. Not because I think you are the same and loving one of you means I feel the same about the other, but because I love both of you for who you are. For each of your own personalities. I fell in love with both of you and I can’t tell you I love him more than I love the other! I know I did something terrible to you two and I will take all responsibility but my feelings for you are honest!”

Catching his breath, Shoyo panted, nearly having said all that with one breath of air. He faced the floor, fearing to look up into their faces. He felt ashamed of himself for being this greedy and for wanting them so much, he could feel his heart ache.

His nerves began to mess with him. Each second the silence lasted, he began to feel worse, when Osamu’s voice broke through it. 

“It is enough, Atsumu. Stop pushing Shoyo. If you want to blame someone for betraying you, blame me. I knew he continued the relationship with you after you fought, and I still didn’t want to give up on him.”

“Would you give up now? If I asked you to?”

Atsumu countered in a heartbeat, turning his gaze away from Shoyo to his brother.

“Would you give up?” He repeated.

Osamu shot back his reply just as fast. “No, I wouldn’t.”

Grinning smug, Atsumu nodded his head knowing, turning to Shoyo again to get to his side, lifting up his chin with his index finger. Feeling the smaller boy’s body tremble from his touch, he replied flat. “Neither would I.” He smiled seductively, letting out a deep sigh while stepping even closer to Shoyo, but talking to his brother.

“So, what are we going to do now? If Shoyo loves both of us and neither of us wants to give up on him...does this mean, we will continue the same way as we did before or....”

Atsumu’s voice sounded even more seductive than Shoyo had ever heard. The sound waves vibrating deep within his body, setting it on fire as Shoyo felt his cheeks flush from heat.

Walking behind Shoyo, he bent forward to guide his chin to the side making him meet his eyes, asking for permission to touch him.

Smirking pleased, he wrapped his hands around Shoyo’s middle when it was granted, feeling Shoyo’s body tense at first before he sank further against his chest. Delighted Atsumu continued the sentence which he had started.

“...or will we stop pretending and accept how things have developed. Together. The three of us.”

Osamu knew his brother was sly, but the thing he suggested right now, exceeded his expectations. Squinting his eyes at him, Osamu sounded wary. “Atsumu...”

While Shoyo was just as confused, he couldn’t deny what he was feeling either.

Atsumu’s warmth against his body, his scent tickling in his nose, the palm of his hands pressing into his hips, while Osamu was watching them, his eyes fixed on them, Shoyo just couldn’t help but get excited.

Snickering softly, noticing Shoyo’s reaction, Atsumu leaned down to kiss Shoyo’s neck, the fabric of his shirt exposing it temptingly, focusing on his brother’s eyes, Atsumu let his tongue caress Shoyo’s skin briefly. But stopping his movements right after he breathed against it. His breath felt hot as the moist area of Shoyo’s skin caused him to shiver from the sensation, making him whine out their names.

“Atsumu...Osamu ahh...ugh...”

Clutching his hands back on Atsumu’s thighs to increase their space, he arched his chest forward towards Osamu, lifting his face desperately. Hearing their names from his lips, Atsumu couldn’t help but smile devilish, when he pushed his brother further.

“So, what will you do, Samu? I won’t give up on him. What about you?”

Gritting his teeth, Osamu hesitated when Shoyo’s eyes blinked at him, glistening fervent and seductively tempting, calling his name again.

“Osamu...please don’t leave.”

Biting down on his lips, Osamu pressed his eyes shut, getting dangerously close to him. Ignoring Atsumu’s eyes watching him, he focused only on Shoyo.

“Shoyo, do you understand what he is suggesting. Are you fine with that?”

Osamu wanted to reach out for Shoyo, but he thought any action could influence Shoyo’s decision and regarding something like this, he had to make sure, that it was something Shoyo really wanted. Something he chose himself.

“Are you alright with this? With us?”

Shoyo wouldn’t even hesitate. It was what he wanted all along but had been too afraid to admit. But now that things developed like this, initiated by Atsumu’s words, Shoyo didn’t want to pretend he didn’t want it. Or wanted to pretend he had no idea what they were talking about.

He didn’t care if they crossed a line. Nor if they’d regret it. If it was wrong or right. What did it matter? He knew what he wanted. And it was right there in his reach.

Shoyo was selfish once, he could be selfish again.

Licking his lips, he breathed husky.

“I am. I want it...I want both of you...I want- “

Clicking his tongue, Osamu didn’t let Shoyo finish his line, when his hand reached out to cup his cheeks. Pulling him into a fierce kiss. Forcing his tongue into Shoyo’s mouth, he devoured his insides. Osamu’s tongue remembering Shoyo’s taste as his lips melted into their kiss.

Grinning behind them, Atsumu smug, looking at his brother. His hand sliding up Shoyo’s neck. Feeling his Adam’s apple press against his palm, he chuckled, watching them kiss up close.

“Don’t leave me out.” He claimed with a faint laugher.

Pulling Shoyo’s face away from Osamu, Atsumu filled the void Osamu’s tongue had left inside Shoyo’s mouth with his own, kissing Shoyo hungrily, while keeping his eyes fixed on Osamu.

Teasingly smirking into their kiss, Atsumu slid his hands further around Shoyo’s middle. Breaking their kiss just far enough to make Osamu see Shoyo’s and his tongue playing with each other, before he let go of his lips to dip his head down Shoyo’s neck.

Moaning out from the sudden loss, Shoyo stumbled forward into Osamu’s arms, who caught him right away, craving his lips for another kiss.

Clutching his hands against Osamu’s firm chest. Saliva dripping down his lips, Shoyo wanted to gasp for air, but Osamu wouldn’t give him a change to escape.

While Shoyo’s lips were kept busy by Osamu’s kisses, he felt Atsumu caressing his neck.

Sucking on Shoyo’s pristine skin he let go of him, exposing the crimson coloured mark he had left on it, when grinning at his brother as he pulled away, wiping his lips.

Shoyo never thought he was that sensitive, but today everything felt different and he couldn’t stand this growing tension anymore. Although his mind had put him in a sort of daze, he had no intention to continue staying passive.

Pressing his hips further back into Atsumu’s groin, holding him in place with his hand, Shoyo gave them a firm thrust while he lifted his other hand up to reach for Osamu’s shirt. Pulling him against his body even closer. He sighed pleased, breaking his kiss with Osamu. Their heartbeats thumping against Shoyo’s torso, he knew he wasn’t the only one on the edge anymore.

Crying out their names, Shoyo held on to the twin’s bodies when he pushed himself away from them after giving them a taste of him.

Standing between them, he reached forward to grab their hands

“Atsumu...Osamu...please.” He hummed, starting to walk backwards towards the hallway. An easy task as long as you were familiar with your flat. 

Atsumu had to hold back to chuckle triumphantly, letting his body be dragged along, while Osamu seemed to hesitate a little.

Exchanging a quick glance before drawing their attention back to Shoyo, holding on to both of them, Atsumu pointed into the direction of their bedroom.

“I think he wants us to move this over to the bedroom.”

Humming teasingly seductive, Shoyo licked his lips, supporting Atsumu’s words when he gave Osamu’s hand a gentle squeeze.

Meeting Shoyo’s gaze, Osamu nodded his head with a pensive smile, letting Shoyo guide him along with Atsumu into their bedroom, deciding to not think this over too hard.

* * *

By the time they managed to reach the bed, Shoyo had already pulled Atsumu and Osamu against his body. Hands impatiently starting to reach for the buttons and the zippers of their clothes, Shoyo couldn’t get rid of the fabric fast enough. Thank god, he took a shower just a while ago, he thought in the back of his mind, as his hands moved down to Osamu’s pants, mirroring what Atsumu did to him.

Pulling down the zipper of his pants, Shoyo let out a pleasant moan muffled by Osamu’s just as hungry kisses, while Atsumu shifted to hug him from behind, helping to undress Shoyo’s lower body as Osamu’s hands rushed to rip off the buttons of Shoyo’s shirt.

Reaching back to grab Atsumu, he held on to him, while his other hand made its way up into Osamu’s hair to make him deepen their kiss.

Chuckling amused, Atsumu’s hands moved underneath Shoyo’s waistband to tease him a little more, caressing his skin. The bons of his hips, brushing over Atsumu’s palms like knives, he dragged his hands further down to remove Shoyo’s pants. While letting Osamu take care of Shoyo’s upper body and his mouth, Atsumu decided to pay his attention to another part of Shoyo’s body.

Taking off his own shirt before throwing it down on the floor, Atsumu brushed back his hair. Grinning pleased, he kneeled down behind Shoyo. Placing a kiss on his delicate ass, he waited for Shoyo to step out of the bundle of fabric form his pants and underwear which were pushed down to his ankles, before touching him again.

Atsumu loved Shoyo’s body, every part of it and today he would make sure to let him feel it twice as much.

Turning his head to the side, he met his brother’s eyes, who just interrupted his kiss with Shoyo, to throw off his own shirt, exposing his divine abs.

Sliding his hand across his toned muscles, Osamu gave Atsumu a cocky smile while Shoyo seemed just as mesmerized, caressing them with his hands as well while arching forward to lick his chest.

His tongue moving over his chest, Shoyo seemed to enjoy himself doing that, while Osamu took no offence letting do as he pleased.

Clicking his tongue Atsumu gave Osamu a faint glare.

Desperate him no longer being an active player, Osamu made sure to keep his body in shape, and that alone was enough to sense his brother’s frustration when his eyes wandered over his body. They may be twins, but that didn’t define their body’s shape.

But even if they could easily start a fight about who looked better shirtless, they knew it wasn’t the right time for a brother’s quarrel.

Instead they were busy with someone very preciously, demanding their unshared attention. Whining out their names again, Shoyo’s body trembled from the anticipation.

“Atsumu....Osamu...touch me...”

Shoyo’s voice pulling back their attention, the brother’s exchanged another quick glance. They might have had their pluranimity, but they were in this together and their love for Shoyo came first.

His voice deep and heavy with seduction, Atsumu replied with a grin. “Hai. Hai.” Sliding his hands up Shoyo’s thighs, he caressed his sensitive insides. Fingertips and palms brushing over his bare skin, Shoyo moaned out unable to control the sounds leaving his lips, when Osamu snickered, pulling Shoyo’s face up to make him look at him.

Humming against him, Osamu bowed down meeting his lips. “Mhm, my lips feel lonely too.”

Osamu replied to Shoyo’s moan, causing him to roll his eyes when their lips met in another passionate kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance, while Atsumu’s tongue had found himself something else to thrust inside.

His hands sliding up to Shoyo’s curves, he gave them a teasing squeeze, fingers digging into his soft flesh, Atsumu dipped forward to pull his cheeks apart before licking against the tight ring of muscles.

The tight ring twitching from the sensation, Shoyo couldn’t hold up his body when Osamu noticed his knees weakening, pulling him closer towards his chest.

“Concentrate on this...” He whispered against Shoyo’s lips, referring to Atsumu playing with his behind. His breath hot and husky, Osamu’s hand found its way down Shoyo’s chest. Lower to his stomach until he reached Shoyo’s hard cock. His lips building a gentle smile, he gave his cock a firm squeeze, making Shoyo gasp out when he pulled Shoyo closer to give his body support. Starting to stroke his cock Osamu finished his sentence. “...and this.”

Clutching one hand on Osamu’s chest, Shoyo gasped for air, putting his other behind him to brush through Atsumu’s platinum soft hair.

His cheeks flushed, he panted, while arching his hips unconsciously into Atsumu’s touch, feeling his tongue thrust into him.

Rimming Shoyo with skill and technique, Atsumu loved feeling Shoyo’s body starting to relax. His muscles turning smooth as he worked his tongue, he let his saliva pour into Shoyo. The access dripping down his chin, and neck, Atsumu continued to devour his hole to the takt Shoyo gave him with his hand guiding his head. Thrusting it between his cheeks.

Moaning out, Shoyo broke away from Osamu’s lips to throw his head back as he bent his knees wanting to feel Atsumu more.

“More...Atsumu...ah...feels so good.”

Osamu’s firm grip holding on to Shoyo’s body, he made sure he wasn’t losing his balance as he continued to jerk Shoyo off, helping his brother getting him to relax faster.

They may have had Shoyo at their focus, but it didn’t lessen their own desires growing inside them as their own hunger became unbearable. 

But Shoyo wasn’t any better, drowning into the pleasure, far gone was his rationality. Sheer need and lust were all that controlled his actions and mind. Pulling on the waistband of Osamu’s jeans, while forcing Atsumu’s head away from his ass, Shoyo guided Atsumu to get up from his knees, making him stand in front of him next to his brother.

Biting down on his bottom lip, Shoyo tapped against their chests pushing himself back on the bed but showing them not to move as he slid on it.

His heated skin welcoming the cool sheets caressing his body, he moved further into the middle of the bed, not once taking his eyes off of them. Once he reached the spot most comfortable for him, he licked his lips, spreading his legs seductively slowly.

Playing them with his eyes, Shoyo breathed.

“Take it off...all of it.”

Pushing his upper body up on his underarms, toes digging into the white sheets, he rolled his hips, missing the friction from just a moment ago, while watching them.

Atsumu and Osamu were lost for words when they exchanged another quick look, but not hesitating to take off the last bits of their already dishevelled clothes until nothing was left to take off.

Their flawless bodies exposed to Shoyo completely there was no way to hide their own excitement. Both of them just as much craving Shoyo as Shoyo craved for them.

Enjoying Shoyo’s foreplay, Atsumu and Osamu grinned with their well-known amused smirk, yet they were not up for plays. Getting on the bed to join Shoyo, Atsumu and Osamu didn’t have to speak, they knew what the other wanted to do as they positioned themselves around Shoyo.

Giving him one last warning Osamu began to talk. “If we do anything that is too much for you...”

“then tell us to stop.” Atsumu finished the sentence, sliding next to his side.

Waiting for Shoyo’s reply, they kneeled next to him when Shoyo nodded his head.

“I will.” He barely managed to say, when right afterwards, Atsumu reached for Shoyo’s hips to pull him up on top of him. Caressing his body with his hands, Atsumu pushed Shoyo’s body further up towards the head section of their bed.

“Put your hands on the wall.” Atsumu demanded when Osamu had positioned himself between his brother’s legs behind Shoyo. Whispering into Shoyo’s ear, brushing away his hair with his left hand while his right slid back between Shoyo’s cheeks to tease his hole once more.

“I will go first but tell me if it is still painful for you, I will try to slow down.”

Shivering excited, Shoyo nodded following Atsumu’s order putting his hands on the wall.

Gasping for air when Atsumu jerked his hips closer to his face, Shoyo heard him chuckle but before his voice could come out, he already felt the heat of his moist mouth wrap around his member. Taking him inside, Atsumu paid his attention now to Shoyo’s front.

His precum that was already dripping down from his tip, mixed with Atsumu’s saliva, letting a salty bitter-sweet taste spread through his mouth, he took him in just far enough to not gag at his length, before pulling back.

Shoyo’s hand dropping down to grab Atsumu’s hair, holding on to him as he enjoyed him sucking him off, making Osamu smug pleased behind him to see Shoyo enjoy himself as if it was the most natural thing he had seen, even if it was done by someone other than him. But it might have been exactly for that reason that it was even more thrilling to Osamu.

“Open your mouth Shoyo.” He asked him his voice even heavier of lust than before.

Eyes fervent and once again melting into the pleasure of Atsumu’s mouth, Shoyo leaned against Osamu’s chest. Slowly opening his lips, tilted his head.

“Good, now stick your tongue out.”

He praised him. Waiting for him to follow his next order as well, licking his lips. Pressing them together in a desperate attempt to hold himself back he lifted his free hand to push his fingers gently inside Shoyo’s mouth. Breathing against his skin.

“Lick them.”

His body shivering when Atsumu’s tongue began teasing the tip of his cock, Shoyo shut his mouth to suck on them. Closing his eyes, he let more saliva spread along the long slender fingers while Osamu pushed them in and out of his mouth, copying Atsumu’s movements, he rubbed his fingertips against Shoyo’s palate, stimulating the inside of his mouth as well until Shoyo’s saliva was dripping down to his wrist and arm, having them slicked up entirely.

Pulling them out from Shoyo’s mouth followed by a loud gasp, Osamu moved them down between Shoyo’s cheeks. Without a warning Osamu pushed the two moist fingers inside Shoyo’s entrance.

Hissing from the sudden penetration, Shoyo moaned out having now both - his front and back - taken care off again. Tugging on Atsumu’s hair, Shoyo ground his hips into his mouth, holding his head in place as he switched to moving his hips at his own rhythm.

Using Atsumu’s mouth however he wanted since he willingly accepted Shoyo thrusting into him, Atsumu let his hand wander up to Shoyo’s chest, playing with his nipples.

“Ahh...yes...fuck...I am close...”

Shoyo’s moans getting louder, he couldn’t feel Osamu push in another finger, making it three at once, while Shoyo was closer to coming when Atsumu arched his head back, freeing his mouth to speak. Shoyo’s taste remaining on his tongue.

“You can come whenever you want.” Atsumu pointed out, before locking eyes with Shoyo taking him back inside his mouth.

“I will make you feel good, don’t hold back.” Osamu added behind him as his fingers worked him open, scissoring and spreading his entrance wide enough for him to fit in with ease, while Shoyo’s body remembered his shape.

Shoyo wanted to come, he really wanted to, his entire body was yearning for it, but not just from fingers alone. He wanted his cock.

Shaking his head, he forced himself to hold back, slowing his own hips.

“No... put yours in... I want to have you inside me, Osamu!”

Shoyo whined, when less than in a minute his insides felt empty, having his fingers removed, Osamu positioned himself behind Shoyo.

“Don’t regret it if it hurts.” He frowned, when Shoyo shook his head, soft ginger coloured waves rustling in the air. Caressing his neck.

“I won’t.”

Shoyo arched forward lifting his hips to Osamu, to provide him a better access, when he met Atsumu’s eyes. Licking his lips, Atsumu smiled up into Shoyo’s gaze. Devouring him with his eyes, he hummed pleased.

“You are beautiful.”

He complimented him, making Shoyo’s heart skip a beat, when Shoyo wanted to dip down to kiss him, but just when he was about to meet Atsumu’s lips and Atsumu had leaned forward, Osamu had pushed the tip of his cock past the ring of muscles. Interrupting them, as Shoyo’s eyes rolled back, arching into the pleasant friction.

“Argh...ah..!”

Crying out, Shoyo clutched his hands back on the head section of the bed while Osamu entered him.

Inch by inch pushing forward, he positioned the palm of his hand onto Shoyo’s stomach, pressing into him as he dragged his rock-hard cock deeper into Shoyo’s warmth.

“Ah... Shoyo...too tight...relax...please... I beg you...”

Clenching around him in comparison to his plea, Shoyo quivered as Osamu pushed inside him holding his breath until he was completely seated inside his.

His hips hitting against Shoyo’s ass, Osamu let out a relieved sigh, holding Shoyo’s body close.

“Ahh...good...” He voiced, encouraging Atsumu not to lose to him, when he took Shoyo back into his mouth, taking Shoyo by surprise, he began to slide his tongue along the shaft of his member up to the base while Osamu gave Shoyo time to adjust, caressing and fondling his body. Hands wandering over his fair skin. Sending electric sparks through his entire body as he did, Osamu made sure to give Shoyo everything to make him feel good.

Showering his nape and shoulder with kisses, trailing the shapes of his bones with his tongue Osamu took care of Shoyo’s upper body, while Atsumu paid attention to his lower half.

Fingertips ghosting over his calf up to his thighs, he drew small circles with his fingers on his legs while licking and sucking Shoyo off.

The overstimulation, the touch and their hands all over his body, made it impossible for Shoyo to last much longer especially when Osamu began to rock his hips.

Groaning out Shoyo’s name, Osamu pulled out his cock far enough to have the tip of his cock remain inside him, before thrusting it back inside. Repeating the same thing a few more times just to make sure, before he took up on speed.

Thrusting his hips fiercer, his hand stopped moving at some point, when they came to a stop on his hips, jerking his slender body further into his cock his lips continued to shower his nape with kisses and whispers of affection and praise.

Eliciting more moans out of the smaller body, Osamu set the pace for both their movements. With every time Osamu drew back his cock, Shoyo's hips and cock would slide away from Atsumu’s mouth and when he pushed back, Shoyo would thrust back into Atsumu as well.

Continuing like this, Shoyo could not last much longer, not when he had been on the edge for a while already.

Hitting his palms against the wall before arching his hands back to reach for Osamu’s hips, Shoyo whined out.

“Ah...deeper...more...fuck me harder...”

Smirking a little pleased, because he knew Shoyo’s body a little better than Osamu did, Atsumu increased to suck Shoyo off faster.

But Shoyo wouldn’t compare, he loved this. Every movement felt too good. The warmth of Atsumu’s mouth around his cock, Osamu’s length penetrating his inside, Shoyo couldn’t compare. If anything, Atsumu may have been more skilled at hitting Shoyo’s good spot, but Osamu made up for it by stamina.

Unable to hold back, Osamu clenched his fingers into Shoyo’s hips, the pain of his flesh mixing in with the pleasure, Shoyo whined out, when Osamu thrusts got harder and faster.

“Shoyo...Shoyo...come for me...I want you to come for me.” He repeated, music to Shoyo’s ears, when he smiled, arching his head back to meet Osamu’s mouth. Pulling him into a messy and sloppy kiss, more panting and gasping against each other than their tongues touching, they got closer to cum.

“Osamu...Atsumu ...I am... clos... ahhh”

Shoyo couldn’t voice his entire sentence when Atsumu’s hands came to a stop at Shoyo’s chest, feeling Shoyo’s warmth spill inside his mouth. The thick fluid spreading inside him, Atsumu shut his eyes, swallowing the first heap before opening his mouth to gaps for air while sucking up the last drops of Shoyo’s seeds.

While Shoyo had already come, Osamu barely managed to pull out at in time to jerk his cock a few more times, spilling on Shoyo’s back, while calling out his name.

“Sho...yo...love...you...” Pushing down Shoyo’s spine, his bones sticking out like a guideline for him to come on, Osamu, caressed his sides, rubbing him gently, catching his breath when he squeezed his dick dry until he finished shooting his load. Gasping for air, he slid back from behind him, sitting down on his heels.

Shoyo’s insides twitching from the loss, he sank further down onto Atsumu when Atsumu had no intention to let Shoyo catch his breath.

Sitting up, he pushed Shoyo down onto the sheets. His head hitting onto the mattress right in front of Osamu. Catching his breath, Atsumu licked his lips bending over him.

Pressing his palms into the bed next to Shoyo’s head, he ground his hips against the slimmer body underneath him. Having him wrap his legs around him naturally and without guidance.

“I think I had been holding back long enough.”

Moving Shoyo’s legs around his hips to adjust them, Atsumu spread them wider apart. Loving this position of having Shoyo underneath him. He felt his cock throb just thinking about entering him. Hard and hot, Atsumu wrapped his hand around his neglected member. Lowering his hips down against Shoyo, he supported his body with his left hand.

Looking at his brother, watching him, Atsumu couldn’t help but tease both of them when his gaze turned to Shoyo

“Shoyo, look at me.”

Atsumu asked, when Shoyo blinked his eyes at him. Winding underneath him, hungry for more.

“Mhm...” He moaned submissively. “Atsumu...put yours in....”

Smiling softly and full of love Atsumu shook his head. Poking the tip of his cock against Shoyo’s entrance before slapping a few times onto his thigh. His gaze shifting back to his brother, to give him a grin before turning to Shoyo, when he made sure Osamu was watching them.

“Then tell me, you want me.” He breathed.

It wasn’t just Shoyo who was on the edge again, desperate having come just now, but Atsumu had been holding back until now yet he wouldn’t want to miss this opportunity to play a little.

Frustrated, Shoyo frowned, seeking Osamu’s touch, as he reached his arm out for his hand to intertwine their fingers with each other, Osamu caressing his hand fondly, Shoyo nodded his head.

“Mhm...I want you Atsumu...I want you too.”

Not yet satisfied, Atsumu pushed the tip of his cock against Shoyo’s more than already relaxed muscle, forcing another moan out of him just to withdraw right away to get him to sulk when Atsumu pressed more.

“Then ask me for it.”

Atsumu could hear Osamu clicking his tongue at his brother’s action yet he couldn’t deny learning a thing or two from him, because the expression Shoyo made just now was priceless and Osamu regretted that it wasn’t his turn again to fuck him. He never thought denying Shoyo what he wanted, made him experience such precious reactions. What had he been missing out on the last times. Osamu thought to himself.

Shoyo knew from the start that it would turn out like this. While both of them made love to him just the way he wanted and beyond, exceeding his biggest expectations, it had always been Atsumu who was teasing Shoyo the most, while Osamu on the other hand always made sure to give Shoyo everything he wanted, putting his needs before his own.

In the meantime, Shoyo was aware of how Atsumu loved to tease him while he squeezed Osamu’s hand tighter, Shoyo opened his lips, trembling as he muttered.

“Please...Atsumu...give me yours...please. Put yours in.”

Smiling pleased, his soft platinum coloured hair falling into his face, he lowered his gaze to look at Shoyo’s entrance.

Moving his left hand to press his thumb against the slightly swollen opening, he caressed the ring of muscles. Enjoying seeing it twitch from his touch, Atsumu held on to the base of his cock, slapping it a few more times against Shoyo’s entrance again before pushing inside him, easily gliding into him due to his brother having already opened him up thoroughly. Moaning out Shoyo’s name, feeling his warmth clench around his throbbing cock, Atsumu threw his head back, closing his eyes as if he wanted to devour this moment with all he had. Licking his lips, he could still taste Shoyo inside his mouth.

Sweet and salty but so addicting, it aroused him even more. Atsumu sighed out, tilting his head, biting down on his bottom lip, he opened his eyes, watching the man underneath him tremble from his cock.

Shoyo’s hand desperately clinging on to the sheets, before releasing them, feeling Atsumu grow even harder inside him, his erection bulging from the inside against his stomach, Shoyo winced, having him push into him with one fierce thrust.

“Ahh...Shoyo it feels so good inside you.”

No matter how much Shoyo would relax himself, he’d always be tight, as if he didn’t want you to let go, and Atsumu loved it.

Bending down Atsumu kissed Shoyo’s lips, beginning to increase his pace thrusting into him without hesitation. Atsumu wasn’t rough, yet he certainly didn’t mean to make this one last longer than needed. He was on the edge and trying to attempt dragging this out would mean Atsumu would just end up suffering.

He'd been holding back for too long. Even if he didn’t mind having his brother come first, it was a challenge to restrain himself. Especially hearing Shoyo’s constant soft moans.

Rocking his hips into Shoyo, he shifted his hips to adjust his thrusts towards Shoyo’s prostate. Rubbing his deepest spot, Atsumu held his kiss when Shoyo threw his hand back, pressing it into the sheets.

Squeezing Osamu’s hand, he blinked through his eyelashes. Forcing his voice to calm, he winced. Pressing his eyes shut to concentrate on the spot that made him feel the best.

“Ah... there... yes... Atsumu... feels so good. Fuck!”

Frowning his eyebrows, Atsumu couldn’t deny, every time he hit against that spot, Shoyo would clench around him, massaging his cock in addition to his own friction. It was maddening.

But not just for Atsumu or Shoyo but for Osamu as well.

Watching Atsumu fuck Shoyo further into the sheets and hearing Shoyo’s moans, his body blushing from the things done to him, Osamu’s cock began to lust after attention again as well.

Getting on his knees, he moved to caress Shoyo’s face, cupping his cheek with one hand, he drew in Shoyo’s attention. His eyes wandering away from Atsumu, he turned to Osamu smiling at him.

“Shoyo...kiss me here...” He asked between Shoyo’s moans holding on to the base of his hardening cock.

Sitting back on his heels, Atsumu moved his hands to Shoyo’s hips pounding further into him, giving the smaller body no chance to reply to Osamu other than with another moan.

The sheets beneath them already a mess, Atsumu didn’t care when he thrusted into him harder, just the way he knew Shoyo liked it, watching Shoyo opening his mouth to take his brother’s cock into his mouth as the only reply to Osamu’s plea.

Shoyo’s mouth started to feel lonely and it had been a while Osamu asked him for something during sex, and although the circumstances were entirely different now than they were when they were alone, it was still impossible to deny Osamu.

Opening his mouth wide enough, Shoyo relaxed his throat when Osamu thrust his hips slowly and gentle further into him. Sinking deeper into the moisty warmth.

Shoyo’s eyes fell shut. Having Osamu’s cock poke against his throat yet stopping right before it could have made him gag, Shoyo noticed his jaw wanting to protest from Osamu’s thickness.

While Atsumu had a longer but more slender size, Osamu had made up in length with thickness and Shoyo’s mouth had a taste of that difference. Forcing it wider open, Osamu caressed his chin as if it was something fragile, watching his cock bulge against his throat from inside.

“Ahh... Shoyo... good... just like this...take your time...”

Hearing Osamu’s praise while Atsumu ground against his sweet spot, moaning out from how good Shoyo had made him feel, he felt nothing but bliss and joy. Being able to make them both feel good while they gave him what he had wanted for so long seemed surreal. And still he found himself living that dream.

Seeking Atsumu’s and Osamu’s hand, he laced their hands together, concentrating on the sensations of them entering him and penetrating him at either side of his body.

Sensing them to this extant, the pleasure of having them both deep inside him and giving them pleasure as well, Shoyo’s desire for more became inexorable.

This wasn’t enough. He wanted so much more. This was not even close to all the endless fantasies he had been holding back over the past couple of months.

While tasting Osamu inside his mouth, he noticed Atsumu’s movements starting to become stronger. Instead of grinding into him to direct his strokes towards his sweet spot, Atsumu had put his own needs before him.

Moaning while making sure to keep his teeth away from Osamu’s delicate member, Shoyo let go of their hands to hold on to the sheets with one hand while moving his other hand to his own cock. Spreading his legs further apart, he moved his hips as well while he began to jerk himself off.

This was not a matter of stamina, they all were far from being done, but the need to feel release was prior than to make things last.

It didn’t take much longer, until they came. Atsumu on the edge for the longest, couldn’t wait for Shoyo to cum when he had to pulled out before Shoyo even had the time to enjoy the last thrusts of his hips. How much did Atsumu wanted to cum inside him, yet that had to wait for later.

Jerking off his cock, Atsumu spilled on Shoyo’s stomach. His cum drawing thick lines on Shoyo’s abs, flexing from the bolts of orgasm sparking through his body as he came as well. Not caring where the threats of cum had shot on, Shoyo reached for the base of Osamu’s cock - as soon as his dominant hand was free - to pump it helping Osamu cum inside his mouth.

Swallowing the first few drops before pulling out to cum on his collarbone and face, mixing it with Shoyo’s own cum, Osamu noticed the first flash of exhaustion after having come twice, yet he could still keep going.

Atsumu in comparison was just yet getting into it. Panting heavily while catching his breath, he chuckled happily, turning over Shoyo to seek his lips for a kiss.

Not caring about his brother’s taste on Shoyo’s tongue, Atsumu caressed Shoyo’s legs, wrapping them back around his middle while grinding their temporarily spent cocks against each other as he devoured his lips.

Whispering sweetly, Atsumu chuckled against his lips when he broke the kiss. Licking over his lips.

“You taste differently...” He stated, glaring playfully up to his brother who flinched at him, when Atsumu dipped down to kiss Shoyo again.

“Not that this makes me love you less...” He added between their kisses, provoking his brother purposely. “...but I think Samu should have a taste as well.”

Confused at first Osamu frowned at him when Atsumu snickered, pulling away from their kiss to get up from the bed. Walking to the side of the bed, he stood close to the edge. Sliding his hand through his sweaty but still beautiful hair, he turned to Shoyo, his dominant hand moving down to his cock, stroking over his abs on its way down to his cock.

Once more having Shoyo realise how beautiful Atsumu was. They both were. Osamu and Atsumu were gorgeous. The thought of calling both of them his boyfriends now filled Shoyo with pride and his lips built a bright smile, beaming at them, looking as pretty as the first warm sunbeams after a long winter.

Lifting his gaze up into Atsumu’s hazel eyes, glistening feverish, Shoyo had to swallow, listening to his words.

“Shoyo I want you to use your mouth here too. Will you?”

He didn’t have to hesitate, when he laid down on his back, still feeling their touch ghosting over his body, sending shivers down his spine, he brushed away the access saliva from his mouth their kiss has left behind, Shoyo rolled to the side to reach for Atsumu’s cock.

“How do you want it?”

Shoyo knew that rather than feeling him deep inside, Atsumu loved to have his tip played with when getting a blow job, so it surprised him Shoyo even asked, but to play along with it, and because he wanted Osamu to hear, he hummed pleased.

“However, you want.” Atsumu pointed out, letting his hands rest on his hips watching Shoyo’s next move.

His lips building a soft grin, Shoyo got on all fours on the bed, kissing Atsumu’s chest, his navel and down to the softness of his pubic hair, before the took the tip of his cock into his mouth.

Groaning out, Atsumu arched his head back, his face relaxing from the sensation, he didn’t push Shoyo, he wanted to give him room to do as he pleased while Osamu had a similar intention.

Getting behind Shoyo, he jerked his legs further apart, giving Shoyo the impression he’d fuck him from behind again, yet instead Osamu laid down on the bed, sliding between Shoyo’s legs.

He lifted his arms to place his hands on Shoyo’s waist. Caressing his hipbones, Osamu let his hands wander to his ass.

Giving it a firm squeeze, he made him lower his hips down on his face to take him into his mouth as well. The sensation of Osamu’s mouth taking him inside while Atsumu’s cock pulsated into his own mouth, Shoyo could barely hide how much it turned him on when he began to selfishly rock his hips.

His knees sliding further apart on the bed, he pushed his hips lower down into Osamu’s throat, who opened up willingly for him, taking all of him inside before guiding Shoyo’s hips up, gasping for air, just to repeat the same thing again.

Osamu could taste Shoyo’s precum leaking into his mouth when his hands pushed apart Shoyo’s cheeks to expose his hole to the cooler air. The soft chilliness forcing him to shiver, Shoyo wanted to protest but his mouth was busy with Atsumu and letting go of him was out of the question, yet Osamu didn’t plan to let Shoyo feel frustrated for much longer.

Stroking his natural line between his globes, leading to his twitching spot, Osamu filled it with his fingers. Pushing in his two middle fingers while sucking harder on Shoyo’s cock, making sure to let him feel nothing but affection. He continued to please him, playing with his cute pink pucker.

Triggered by his own pleasure due to Osamu, Shoyo wanted to perform well. Concentrating on Atsumu’s cock, he let his tongue slide in circles around the tip. Sucking and rubbing it inside his mouth, his head continuing to bob. Atsumu’s lips escaping another moan as Shoyo took in almost his entire length. Hitting the back of his throat with his tip, Atsumu’s hand naturally rushed forward to pull maybe a little too rough on Shoyo’s hair when he arched forward into the tightness of his mouth.

“Fuck, Shoyo...why are you so good at that.”

He moaned out, unable to let go of Shoyo’s head, loosening his grip just enough to fondle his hair gently.

“Yes...please keep doing that.”

Pulling out Atsumu’s cock, Shoyo gasped for air, just again wanting to continue when Osamu didn’t give him that chance. Stretching out his ring of muscles more, he thrusted his fingers deeper into him while jerking his head faster, brining Shoyo to the edge of sensations. 

“Wait...Osamu...not so fast...”

Seeing Shoyo’s body tremble while his brother’s hands kept teasing his ass, his hips thrusting into Osamu’s mouth, Atsumu wasn’t lenient enough to let Shoyo be the only one to enjoy his time. In this aspect he wouldn’t lose to Osamu. Atsumu would make sure to come inside Shoyo’s mouth as well.

Brushing back Shoyo’s hair, Atsumu pulled up his chin while reaching for his own cock, to stroke it a few times, guiding it to Shoyo’s mouth.

“Shoyo...please...” He asked again, sliding his hands away from Shoyo’s chin, caressing his jawline to dig his hand back into Shoyo’s hair. The soft wisps of it, tickling his slender fingers, Atsumu’s lips trembled when he inhaled.

Two words was all Atsumu needed to say to get Shoyo to open up his mouth again, continuing at where they left off, determined to make him cum.

Increasing his motion and sucking at him more intensely in a faster rhythm than Osamu offered to him and a sloppier style, Atsumu could barely last even a minute longer, when he arched forward to hold on to Shoyo’s shoulders. His orgasm drawing closer as his blood rushed into his cock in a heartbeat, making him even harder before he came.

“Shoyo...wai-....fuck...I am gonna cum...argh!”

Hissing out in pleasure Atsumu felt Shoyo’s insides clench around his cock when he spilled right into his throat. Panting out Atsumu couldn’t believe he would come this fast, as he dragged out his cock far enough to give Shoyo’s throat space to swallow his load, but not too far to remain inside his warmth.

His cock throbbing inside his mouth, Atsumu couldn’t take his eyes away from him, watching Shoyo swallow his cum until the last drop. Not spilling anything, Shoyo’s eyes glistened through his eyelashes up, to meet Atsumu’s eyes again.

Shoyo was different today. Not just the way he seemed to enjoy himself being touch by them, but his entire being seemed like a whole different person. He was obviously still Shoyo, the same person they loved, but today he was exposing a side of himself to Osamu and Atsumu, a side neither of them had ever seen before. And he couldn’t ignore what he had missed out until now.

The need to voice his insights, Atsumu barely managed to speak when he let go of Shoyo’s shoulder to put his hands back on his own hips.

“Samu, we are so damn lucky...aren’t we? Just look at Shoyo how beautiful he is.”

Shoyo jerking his hips back unconsciously at hearing the praise, but at the perfect timing for Osamu to let him catch his breath to reply to Atsumu, he hummed husky. His jaw aching, yet it was easy to ignore the pain that would subside anyway. Osamu agreed to his brother’s statement.

“He is indeed.”

Shivering from more praise, Shoyo reached his limit of holding back what was still playing vivid through his mind.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

It was true he had come already twice and just now he was close to find release again in Osamu’s mouth, but the unquenchable hunger filling his mind and controlling his thoughts was far from being satisfied from the things they had done until now.

He had already been plenty selfish today, he might as well risk it all. Sitting back on his heals, he licked his lips, to get rid of his saliva stuck to the corners of his mouths. Brushing back his hair, he let out another deep sigh.

His eyes, usually golden and sparkling, had turned dark and starving, sliding off from Osamu, kneeling down in the middle of them bed before sitting back on his heels. His palms clenching the fabric of the bedsheets, he felt his desire grow stronger.

But when his eyes swayed between Atsumu and Osamu, Shoyo could see the unease in their gazes and his own hunger seemed to subside, realising what he was about to ask them. His face paling, he began to tremble nervously.

What more did he want to ask them for? They already gave him all they could, why would he still demand more? He was just greedy.

His thoughts starting to get a hold of him, Atsumu and Osamu could easily notice that something was going on. The way he acted wasn’t like him at all.

Pushing himself up from the sheets, Osamu broke the silence in the room first, which was filled with their pants and moans just a few seconds ago.

“Shoyo, is everything alright?” He asked concerned sitting up, wiping away the access saliva dripping down from the corner of his lips, looking at his brother with a questionable look.

Atsumu was just as worried, thinking they did something wrong, he kneeled down on the bed with one leg to get closer to Shoyo, reaching out for his face to caress his cheek with his other hand.

Flinching back from his touch, Shoyo bit his lips causing Atsumu’s expression to turn even more worried.

“Shoyo, what is wrong? Why are you suddenly moving away? Is it something we did?”

Their voices were gentle and soft. The lustfulness seemed to be gone temporally as concern washed over their thoughts. Not wanting to worry them any more than he already did, Shoyo shook his head. Gripping the bedsheets tighter.

“No... nothing is wrong...you two are perfect...I... don’t ...I just...I know you are already giving me so much love...” Shoyo began but hesitating to continue what was really going on, when the twins insisted to get him to tell them what was going on.

Sighing, Osamu got closer to Shoyo as well, pulling on the bedsheets to cover his lower half for the time being, reaching his hand forward to pat Shoyo’s knee.

“Shoyo, what is wrong. Can’t you tell us?”

Atsumu shifted closer as well, his fingers gently stroking over Shoyo’s cheek, smiling at him softly.

“If you want to stop, we can stop. We don’t want to push you too hard.”

Unable to hold back, Shoyo’s lips escaped a bitter laugh, startling the two men in front of him.

It was way too amusing how quickly he had spoiled the mood, while they were hot and bothered a second ago. While they were worried if they pushed him too hard, Shoyo just couldn’t bring himself to admit he still wanted more. He was pathetic.

Shoyo couldn’t help but laugh, shaking his head, lifting his gaze to look at their eyes. Ginger hair falling into his face, his lips trembled. Insecurity and fear causing his words to mutter from his lips.

“That’s... not it. You two didn’t push me too hard...” He admitted, clenching his hands, the knuckles of his fingers turning white, while the places Atsumu’s and Osamu’s hand touched began to feel even hotter. “It’s...I...I want you to push me even further.”

Both of their hands who were caressing his body, the intention to comfort him, came to a stop when the brothers met their eyes, even more confused now from what Shoyo said.

The crease between their eyebrows deepening further, the twins exchanged another look before turning to Shoyo, whose next words laid it all on the line.

“I want you both...I want to feel the both of you inside me.”

Their minds didn’t have to process the words, they understood. There was nothing to misunderstand. Or to question. Shoyo’s words could only mean one thing, yet even knowing that, they had to make sure. Wanted to hear him say it again.

Atsumu’s hand began to caress his face, fingertips gently brushing over his skin. His words just a fraction of the twin’s thoughts.

“Both of us inside you...”

“...at the same time.” Osamu had completed, waiting for Shoyo’s response, his hand softly jerking on his knee, a mere hint of a squeeze, he tilted his head at Shoyo.

Shoyo flinched. To pretend he wasn’t nervous would have been impossible. All this time everything they did until now had been nothing but a fantasy and now that this one thing he had longed for was within his reach, he could still not believe it.

Nodding his head so faintly, if they had looked away, they would have missed it. But Atsumu and Osamu didn’t look away. Their eyes were on Shoyo all this time unable to take them away from him.

No more words needed, Osamu and Atsumu exchanged another quick glance, before they shifted on the bed.

Moving forward to reach for Shoyo’s hips, Osamu flipped him on his stomach, taking the slightly younger boy by surprise when he lifted up his hips.

His face kissing the sheets before turning it to the side, Shoyo wanted to protest for why he did that when he saw Atsumu get off from the bed to head towards their bathroom.

Confused and worried, Shoyo arched his back to get to look at Osamu who was already busy, gently fondling his globes with his hands while spreading them apart. Winding from his touch, Shoyo tried to get to lay on his back, but once he felt Osamu’s hand pressing down his spine, trapping him from moving away, Shoyo gasped frustrated.

“What...wait... what- ahrg!?”

Instead of finishing his question, the sensation of Osamu’s tongue licking against his entrance, rimming him passionately, made his mind turn blank. Shoyo could barely catch his breath, when he ground his hips uncontrollably further towards the sensation. Weak to feel the familiar pleasure.

His hands pressed into the sheets, Shoyo’s toes dug into the bed, his cheeks flushing from the heat building up once again. While Osamu was busy showering Shoyo’s backside with kisses and licks, Atsumu had come back from the bathroom, holding a brand-new bottle of lube in his hands.

Catching sight of Atsumu from the corner of his eye, Shoyo had to admit that among them if anyone could pull off walking around naked while looking absolutely stunning, it had to be Atsumu and Osamu. Shoyo could never imagine even considering looking as gorgeous as Atsumu did right now, while he came back holding something in his hands, Atsumu’s entire body was oozing with sex appeal.

His image and Osamu’s skills of using his tongue, were making Shoyo moan out in pleasure, unable to hold his voice, while he thrust his hips into the air. His sex craving to be touched as well, while Osamu continued devouring his twitching spot with his tongue, Atsumu came closer, dropping the bottle of lube down on the bed next to Osamu, before sliding his fingers through his hair to get his hair out of the way.

Holding on to the sheets, Shoyo bend his body, his knees pressed into the mattress, he turned his head towards Atsumu who sat back down on the bed next to his brother. His voice strained from his moans. He tried his best not to mutter as Osamu continued to kiss him below.

“What...what are you doing?”

He finally managed to ask again, when Atsumu only snickered, reaching for the lube to hand it to his twin, waiting for him to take it, Atsumu laid down next to Shoyo to caress his face, leaning forward to place a kiss on his lips.

“You want both of us, right?”

Shoyo nodded still very confused, hearing Atsumu chuckle softly, while he moved his right hand to caress Shoyo’s spine, continuing to explain.

“Therefore, we need the lube. Otherwise it is impossible for you to take both of us and we don’t want to hurt you. Right, Osamu?”

Osamu hummed in reply to Atsumu’s question, giving Shoyo an unexpected intense vibration that resonated through his entire body, while his lips kept teasing him.

Unable to deal with the overwhelming unconditional love he received from them, Shoyo’s tears began to fall down his cheeks. Not even caring in what kind of position or situation he was and how ridiculous it must appear. Yet before he could really cry out, Atsumu had already pulled him closer to muffle his cries with a tender kiss.

There was no tongue forcing its way into him, just soft lips pouring all of Atsumu’s love into him as they rested against Shoyo’s. Holding the kiss a few seconds, Atsumu slid the palm of his hand down to Shoyo’s spine, drawing small nothings with his fingertips on his back, he broke the kiss, feeling Shoyo’s tears fall down to their lips.

Licking them away, Atsumu could taste the saltiness on the tip of his tongue, when he nuzzled against Shoyo, who began to tremble even more feeling Osamu’s technique change as well, loving him gently and slower.

Brushing away Shoyo’s hair, Atsumu chuckled with a sweet smile.

“Shhh don’t cry... Shoyo, please listen...” He comforted him. “...we came this far...did you really think this would scare us off now?”

Shoyo’s everything was fanned out to them. Everything he ever desired without any reserve was exposed unable to ever take it back again and yet they were still the same as always. Honest and caring and in love with him.

Nodding his head at Atsumu’s question, Shoyo turned his face away to hide it in the sheets.

Chuckling Atsumu let out a deep sigh, when he sat up to look at Osamu who had pulled away from Shoyo by now too after he had made sure Shoyo was soft enough.

Pushing back his hair, Osamu clicked his tongue. Arching forward to lay to Shoyo’s other side, pocking against his cheek to make him turn his face towards him.

“We love you Shoyo, so don’t get all gloomy.” Osamu chuckled now too. “Even if we were surprised to hear that sort of request from you, it didn’t put me off. Right Tsumu?”

Atsumu nodded, pushing up his upper body, to bend over Shoyo to kiss his neck when he collected each of Shoyo’s wrists to guide them up over his head. Trapping them in a firm grip, he pressed them down, making him unable to move.

“Mhm...to be honest I am quite thrilled.” He confessed, placing more kisses down Shoyo’s spine as he pushed the slender boy’s body down on the sheets, followed by a cute moan escaping his lips. Shoyo whined out.

“Atsumu...no... let go of my hands...ahh...Osamu...” But neither Osamu nor Atsumu had any intention to let go of him.

Pleased to hear him moan out again, Atsumu continued to caress him with his free hand, trailing down the marks they had already left on his back with his fingertips, he stopped at the two small dimples above his tailbone. Dipping down to place each a kiss down on them, Shoyo whined from the sensation when Atsumu got back on his heels, letting go of his wrists just to move his hand underneath Shoyo’s middle, turning him over to press his back into the sheets.

Rolling on his back, Osamu gave his brother another glance when they nodded at each other, again not needing to exchange any words, Osamu slid into the middle of the bed. Positioning himself behind Shoyo. Each of his legs to Shoyo’s side, he bent his chest forward to reach for Shoyo’s thighs.

Helping his brother, Atsumu kneeled down between Shoyo’s legs. Sliding his hand over Shoyo’s inner thighs he pushed them up to let Osamu take over holding them up. Spreading them apart, Shoyo snuggled against Osamu’s chest, his heart hammering against his back from the excitement, he watched Atsumu get the bottle of lube, opening the lid.

The transparent thick liquid pouring into the palm of his hand, Shoyo’s kept his eyes on him until Osamu distracted him.

Dipping his head forward, Osamu licked over Shoyo’s shoulder. Noticing how their scents had all mixed up with each other, he smug. The taste of sweet sweat blossoming in his mouth, he sucked harder on his neck, until he was sure he had left a dark and red mark on his skin, that would last for another week at least.

Grinding his body as good as the position allowed, Shoyo pushed his hips further into the bed, his back pressing against Osamu, he moaned out.

“Ahh..Osamu....aurgh...no...”

Tilting his head back, Shoyo’s chest moved quickly up and down, trying to catch his breath. His cock laying heavy and rock hard on his lower belly, when Atsumu didn’t plan to make him wait much longer.

Spreading the liquid between his fingers, he made sure to cover them plenty before guiding them down between his legs. Smearing the transparent fluid across his entrance to which Osamu had already paid plenty of attention to just now, Atsumu only stopped when he was certain he lubricated him well.

After applying some more to his own cock, Atsumu handed Osamu the bottle of lube over to make him put some on as well.

Pushing his hands next to Osamu in the sheets Shoyo lifted his hips a little, offering Osamu enough space to do so, when he gave Atsumu a cute look. His ginger hair falling back into his face.

“Are...are you really putting it in?”

Chuckling amused, Atsumu checked from the corner of his eyes that Osamu was ready as well when he got closer, jerking his slicked cock a few times in his hands to get it harder – not that this was necessary, he had been hard for Shoyo since they started.

“Mhm...ready?”

Atsumu hummed, seeing Osamu throw the bottle of lube away on the bed, when his hands grabbed Shoyo’s hips to let him sink down on him again. Feeling the slickness of Osamu’s fingers against the skin on his hipbones, Shoyo held his breath balancing his weight by the help of his hands on the bed, he nodded his head cutely.

“Whenever you are.”

Osamu chuckled behind him putting another kiss on his shoulder, before turning his gaze towards his brother.

“Let me go first again.”

Atsumu had no objection to that suggestion again. After all it made sense to let him go first judging from the position he had been in and besides Atsumu found himself another task to do while he waited.

Bending forward he kissed Shoyo while Osamu positioned his cock against Shoyo’s insides.

Easily pushing past the tight spot, he lifted his hips, letting out a deep moan once he was completely seated inside his warm insides again. His breath hot against Shoyo’s back, Osamu was doubting if it would be possible for Atsumu to enter him as well at how tight Shoyo was clenching around him, but then again, if Shoyo had set his mind to something he would make it work.

Waiting to give Shoyo time, Atsumu only just positioned himself closer to them as well. Continuing to kiss Shoyo’s lips, while Osamu showered his back with just as much affection, Atsumu broke the kiss only to make sure if Shoyo was ready for him as well.

“Shoyo...can I now?”

Shoyo’s hands having found their way up to Atsumu’s hips, fingers pressing into his heated skin, he couldn’t stand to wait even a second longer.

“Please...you too...” He begged. Eyes fervent, his sparkles having returned, Atsumu clicked his tongue. Pressing his hand forward above the two bodies already connected with each other, to hold on to the head section of the bed.

This may have been an easy task for professionals, yet for someone entirely new to this sort of thing, Atsumu could only have an idea as to how to make it work, but to actually get it to work was an entirely different issue.

Adjusting his lower half to an angle that seemed right, he positioned the tip of his cock against Shoyo’s and Osamu’s connection. Holding his breath as if this would have made a difference, Atsumu concentrated to lower his hips carefully when he pressed against the already more than full spot.

“I am... putting it in...”

He narrated, more for his brother as a warning not to move as for the explanation of the act itself.

Shoyo in comparison couldn’t hold his breath at all, the excitement of what was about to happen, made his breath rush. Trying his best to relax his body, feeling Atsumu’s tip push against him, Shoyo pressed himself against Osamu’s chest, letting his neck rest back against his shoulder.

Biting down on his lips Osamu could sense his brother’s unease as to how to make it work when he helped him by touching down between them. Attempting to spread Shoyo more, he teased his entrance.

Uneasy Atsumu frowned, clenching his hand against the head section. “Shoyo relax more, please.” Atsumu plead, not even able to get his tip in, when Shoyo’s hand reached down between them as well.

Forcing himself to relax, Shoyo managed to open up his entrance far enough for Atsumu to get his tip to enter him. Hissing out from the tightness, Atsumu pushed further, his brother’s cock throbbing against his own as he slid along him, while Shoyo’s insides clenched and opened valiantly, working as a natural suction just to get Atsumu to put all of his length inside him.

Exhaling strained in sync with his brother once they were both inside him, neither of them managed to move.

Holding the position, Atsumu met his brother’s eyes waiting for Shoyo to adjust to the fullness, when Shoyo drew back his attention, his hand letting go of Atsumu’s hips to slide it to his stomach. Pressing down on it, he beamed up into Atsumu’s face, which was framed by small pearls of sweat, dripping down his chin.

“I can feel you two...” He chuckled cutely and happy when Atsumu’s restrain snapped and he grit his teeth.

Moving his hand away from the base of his cock, he joined Shoyo to caress his belly. Softly pushing into it, he could really feel them, poking against him from inside. Clicking his tongue, Atsumu shifted his balance back into his legs to carry his weight when he let go of the head section to grab Shoyo’s legs. Holding on to his ankle, he withdrew his hips slightly before pushing back in.

Osamu who felt the sensation as well, gasped from the sudden movement, glancing at his brother.

“Wait... Atsumu...you...”

He could not finish his sentence when Atsumu began to pick up on speed. Thrusting his hips in and out while letting go of Shoyo’s ankle to press against his stomach again. Every motion clearly noticeable from inside him Atsumu could not stop.

And Shoyo didn’t want him to. His stomach was so full and feeling them both inside was amazing.

He had fantasised about how it would feel but not fantasy could catch up to reality. While being jerked back and forth by Atsumu’s relentless jerks, feeling his inside burn up from the over stimulation, his mind was drifting away concentrating to the sensation alone.

“Fuck me harder...more Atsumu...”

Shoyo demanded, his hand squeezing Atsumu’s deliciously muscular firm ass.

“Tsk...Shoyo...you.” He hissed but following Shoyo’s command as good as he could.

Moaning out louder, Shoyo’s lips craved attention as well. Licking over them, he arched forward to kiss Atsumu’s chest. Sucking on his small bud, not realising what it did to Atsumu, he continued to play with it. Nibbling it between his teeth before sucking it in to release it again just to repeat the same thing again and again.

“Fuck...Shoyo...no... stop...”

Wanting to protest, having claimed to not feel it from his chest, while the ticklish sensation of his chest spread through his entire body, down to his cock, making it throb even more from it, Atsumu had a hard time to keep up his pace, rocking his hips when Osamu took his change to grab Shoyo’s hips, holding on to them, he shifted them all to the side.

Very happy to see Shoyo tightening the grip around Atsumu as he flipped them to the side before changing the game up completely. 

Readjusting them until Shoyo was riding on Atsumu and Osamu was now kneeling behind him, taking over the control of their thrusts, he grinned pleased.

Brushing back his black hair, he smug.

“I hope you don’t mind me taking over.”

Osamu declared, when he reached forward to clutch his hand against Shoyo’s chest pulling him back into another sloppy deep kiss.

His tongue thrusting into his mouth when Atsumu couldn’t really be irritated by the change of position as his hands wandered up Shoyo’s chest to tease him there now as well. Another quiver eliciting out of him, feeling it at their connection as well when he clenched around the twin’s cocks. Throbbing inside him without movement, when Shoyo got hungry.

Letting go of Osamu’s lips, Shoyo pressed his hands down on Atsumu’s chest. Forcing a sharp gasp out of the blond, Shoyo’s lips formed a mischievous smile, throwing his head, he began to rock his hips into their cocks.

Instead of pain, Shoyo’s mind was filled with all kinds of sensations. The pleasure of them throbbing inside him driving him insane. He felt as if he was melting from the inside out, Shoyo’s body tightening around them, he sucked them in deeper. Swallowing their entire length until he bottomed out completely, but he wanted more. He wanted the friction back which Atsumu gave him a taste of just earlier.

Trembling above Atsumu, he ground his hips into their erections.

“Mhm...more...deeper...feels so good.”

Frustrated not wanting to lose to his brother, Osamu wrapped his hand around Shoyo’s slender middle, bending back to press his cock deeper into him.

“Fuck...Shoyo this feels so good ...you are so tight. Ah...ha...”

He pressed his palms back into Shoyo’s abs, flexing from his touch, Osamu’s hand stimulated Shoyo’s erogenous spots inside his body as well.

The thickness of his cock nearly tearing him up, yet Shoyo could not care less as Osamu increased his thrusts, the position giving him more possibilities than Atsumu’s had, he quickly found a steady pace as he pounded into him.

Rubbing against his brother’s cock, sitting just as tight inside Shoyo, Osamu dragged his length back and forth along him, enjoying to hear Shoyo’s gargle out a throaty moan when he hit against one of his favourite spots, his hand rushing back to clench into Osamu’s thigh.

“Fuck...there....harder.”

Shoyo panted, his head falling to his chest, hairs covering his face, he shut his eyes to concentrate on his thrusts.

Once Osamu grabbed Shoyo’s hips, to jerk him down into the spot of their connection, his thrust sharper and rougher than before, he ground into him. Shoyo’s mouth only able to utter more moans of pleasure, he clenched down on Atsumu’s chest with his free hand. From every motion, his cock slapped against Atsumu’s firm chest, it drove Shoyo closer to losing himself. Its impact sending shivers down his spine.

Atsumu hissing underneath Shoyo’s, started to pant from the impact as well, cutting out his brother’s cock for a moment as he enjoyed Shoyo’s insides clenching around him. Tighter than when he first made love to him. The fullness opening up a whole new plate of pleasure to him. To them.

Keeping his pace, thanks to his stamina, Osamu continued to move his hips in and out of Shoyo’s insides.

It was crazy, Atsumu didn’t even had to move, neither did Shoyo yet they felt the same sensation as if they thrust his hips by themselves.

But desperate hos much Atsumu had enjoyed the view of Shoyo on top of him, he wanted more. Craving his lips for a kiss, he arched to sit up on bed, supporting his upper body with his hands, he bent forward to meet his lips.

Moaning out, muffled by Shoyo’s lips, he thrust his tongues into his mouth as he would have done with his hips. Shifting his weight to slide closer to his brother, he moved his dominant hand away from the bed to caress Shoyo’s neck.

Kissing him passionately, not caring of their saliva dripping down his chin, Atsumu let his hands wander over his sweaty but beautiful body. His toned muscles jerking and twitching from every touch, Atsumu smiled into their kiss, while Shoyo’s mind melted away at last.

His hand digging into Atsumu’s hair pulled his head even closer while he trapped his own erection between them, jerking his hips on his own, feeling Osamu’s hand touching his body all over as well.

Resting his head back on Osamu’s shoulder, he ground his hips in circles down on them.

Their touch.

Their cocks throbbing inside.

Their lips against his skin.

Their sweat mixing up.

Shoyo could no longer tell them apart.

All he could think of was the maddening hunger for them and the desire to find release just from them inside him.

Their bodies intertwined, holding on to anything to steady their position. Thighs. Hands. Arms. Anything as long as it kept them close. Drowning into the heat of their bodies and the flood of sensations.

They could no longer detain to come.

Osamu’s lips having found Shoyo’s while Atsumu’s held on to Shoyo’s chest, sucking down on his stiffened buds, he placed more marks on his skin as their moans turned into a loud mess.

Muffled groans and husky pants echoing through the room, Osamu barely managed to speak, throaty moans slipping from his lips.

“Shoyo…I am gonna come…you feel so good.” He hissed having Atsumu follow suit.

“Me too…Sho-chan… I am gonna come…let us pull out.” Atsumu warned when Shoyo shook his head, forcing his eyes open, his hand holding on to Atsumu’s neck. His sweat making it almost impossible to not slip away form him, Shoyo clenched on to him. Fingernails digging maybe a little too rough into his sensitive skin, yet Atsumu didn’t care. All he could concentrate was Shoyo’s hips slapping down on him.

Whining out sweetly, Shoyo arched his back against Osamu’s chest, glued to him, while massaging his firm ass, hinting him to continue his thrusts, he pushed his hand in sync to his motions into him, forcing deeper guttural moans out of him.

“No…inside…I want you to come inside me… so full…fill me up more…Atsumu…Osamu…I love you…don’t pull out…please, make me come.”

A panting mess, Atsumu clicked his tongue, breathing out.

“Shoyo…love you…I love you…”

Osamu unable to hold back his own words of affection, whispered into Shoyo’s ear as well.

“Me too, I love you too.”

Moving his body clockwise, side to side and any way just to feel them more, Shoyo bit down on his bottom lip, listening to their confessions, he held on them. Clutching their bodies closer to each other. Atsumu’s lips found his way up to Shoyo’s mouth for a kiss while Osamu ravaged Shoyo’s neck.

There was no telling apart anymore, everything was a mess as hot bodies clutched, slapped and thrusted against each other, sinking further towards ecstasy.

Their hip’s movements speeding up along with their hands tightening their grip on their bodies, they reached their limit.

Hands digging into his body, pants stilling to gasp for air or moan out, hips jerking fiercely a few more times into the delicious tightness of Shoyo’s body, Atsumu and Osamu came at the same time, as their seeds spilled inside him.

The warmth flooding his insides, filling up the last bits of space with thick white ropes, as Shoyo’s voice rang in their ears, moaning out loud. Every fibre of his body alert, he felt Atsumu and Osamu’s cocks throb inside him as they came.

Trembling from the sensation spilling inside him, he thrust his hips a few more times down on them, unable to pay attention to their groans as he did, Shoyo rubbed his cock against Atsumu’s firm and tight abs, using it as a pleasant friction when he came as well.

Most of his cum spurting against Atsumu’s chest while scattered bits dropped down somewhere on the sheets which were just as a mess as they were.

Thick drops of cum staining Atsumu’s in sweat glistening chest while Shoyo clenched around their cocks, sucking them up as if he wanted to wrung them out to the last drop, his body trembling, he rode out the high of his orgasm by softly continuing to jerk his hips down on them, barely catching his breath.

Unable to move even one more time, Osamu collapsed against Shoyo’s back, letting go of his grip on his hips, having a hard time to calm his own breath, when Atsumu didn’t seem to do any better.

Panting exhausted and spent Atsumu still held on to Shoyo’s middle as he could feel the last waves of heat wash through his body.

Too exhausted to remain in their positions they fell apart, down on the sheets.

Osamu flopping on his back, hands sprawled out to his side, while Atsumu dropped into the pillows. Hissing out a snickering gasp when Shoyo landed on his chest as well, just as exhausted.

“Argh…Shoyo.”

He managed to protest when Shoyo just snuggled himself up against Atsumu, humming pleased.

“Mhm…sorry.”

Doubting his tired apology, Atsumu sighed, he wrapped his arms back around him to caress Shoyo’s spine. Just about to enjoy the gentle touch, feeling Osamu absentmindedly caressing his claves as well, he furrowed his brows at the feeling of them pulling out. Shortly after they had withdrawn their cocks, the mixture of their semen came oozing and dripping out of Shoyo.

Spilling down to his testicles and onto Atsumu’s own exhausted member, it continued to drip on the sheets. Staining them in a few shades darker than the usual white colour.

Hissing out, Shoyo blushed embarrassed now that his desire began to subside, when Osamu let out a fascinated sigh.

“Tsumu, this sight is priceless. Damn, it’s not stopping.” Osamu explained, lifting his hand to caress Shoyo’s ass. Giving it a gentle squeeze while watching their cum flow out of his swollen twitching spot.

Snickering amused, Atsumu placed a kiss on Shoyo’s cheeks, gently making him lift up his head from his chest.

“I bet it is, but I will have to wait until the next time.

Shoyo’s heart skipping a beat at the hint of a next time, he wanted to arch forward to kiss Atsumu, when Osamu made him hesitate, playing with his by now oversensitive backside. Tickling it to make him push out the last bits of their sperm.

“Osamu…no…don’t touch it…argh…please…”

Unintentionally thrusting his hips against Atsumu, Shoyo tried to reach back to cover his spot as he plead Osamu not to touch it, but Osamu just reached for his hand to hold on to it. Intertwining their fingers to slid away from his spot he laid down next to Shoyo and Atsumu.

Resting his head down on his arm, Osamu turned to Shoyo who was glaring at him with a sulky frown.

Snickering softly Atsumu brushed back Shoyo’s hair, speaking to his brother as he looked at Shoyo.

“Don’t tease him…he must be tired.”

Snuggling against Atsumu’s body, Shoyo hid his face, while his hand reached to hold on to Osamu, still sulking cutely when Osamu and Atsumu exchanged another smile.

Arching forward Osamu took the bedcovers which partly had fallen on the floor during their action, to throw it over their heated and sweaty bodies. Snuggling closer to wrap his arm around Shoyo’s middle Osamu laid down next to them while Shoyo clung on to Atsumu.

The exhaustion now really kicking in as they shut their eyes, they fell asleep right away without even considering taking a shower.

* * *

The next morning

The sunbeams shining into their bedroom. Tickling his nose. The heat from the body next to him and his biological clock making him wake up, Shoyo slowly blinked his eyes. Laying there a few more seconds longer before he stretched his limbs, he slowly turned to the side to check on the others – careful to not wake up those who were still sleeping, which would turn out to be only Atsumu. Sleeping next to him while the other side of the bed was already empty.

Sitting up on the edge, he felt a sharp - yet not lasting - pain down his hips when he pressed his lips shut to not make a noise.

Just about to look for his phone wanting to message Osamu he reached for the next best shirt laying across the entire bedroom floor to throw it on, when he heard the noise of the shower coming from the bathroom next door. 

Assuming it was Osamu showering, since he had found his pair of jeans and his phone as he was picking out the shirt to wear realising that he couldn’t have left yet, Shoyo slid down from the bed, tiptoeing out of the bedroom to head to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

* * *

A bit later after Osamu had finished getting ready and took his belongs out from the bedroom, his hair still wet, he walked into the kitchen a little surprised to find Shoyo up already.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning.”

Turning back towards the direction of the bedroom Osamu looks back at Shoyo a little confused.

“Tsumu still asleep?” Osamu asked when Shoyo nodded his head, reaching for another tea mug. “I didn’t want to wake him up, tea?”

Osamu nodded his head, brushing through his hair when he took the mug Shoyo just finished preparing, holding on to it with his both hands when his gaze wandered down Shoyo’s appearance.

Wearing nothing but a white shirt, exposing his legs and arms, the hickeys clearly visible on his skin, Osamu’s expression turned worried.

Getting closer to Shoyo to caress his face, he held on to his chin with his thumb and index finger, his heart skipping a beat when Shoyo nuzzled cutely into his touch.

“Shoyo, is your body okay? Are you in pain or sore? Shouldn’t you still rest?

Chuckling, Shoyo shook his head putting down his teacup to wrap his arm around Osamu, to cuddle him.

“I am fine, maybe a little sorer than usual, but don’t worry...just...” Shoyo hesitated when he shook his head again hiding his face against Osamu’s chest. “No, nothing, I am fine. And I am usually a morning person, you should know that.” H sulked cutely, glaring playfully up into his eyes.

Osamu tried to let that count as convincement, when he put down his cup of tea as well to hold on to Shoyo, cupping his butt in his palms, while enjoying his warmth, pulling closer to his body.

Sighing just as pleased, Shoyo mumbled into the fabric of Osamu’s shirt.

“Why did you wake up so early? Do you have to go somewhere?”

Resting his chin onto Shoyo’s head, his ruffled hair tickling his skin, Osamu nodded reluctantly having to let go of Shoyo when he took another sip from the tea, looking at the clock on the fridge.

“Yeah, I have a meeting with some business partners in about two hours, but I have to get some things ready with the staff first. I am sorry...I hope I didn’t wake you with my showering?”

Shoyo shook his head again, leaning against the kitchen counter, blinking through his eyelashes up into Osamu’s eyes.

“No, you didn’t...So that means you have to go now? Should I make you a quick breakfast?”

Pointing and tilting his head towards the fridge, Shoyo hoped for Osamu to tell him yes please, but instead he declined his offer.

“I am sorry, I don’t want to go, but I have to...but Shoyo are you sure you are okay? Yesterday we...didn’t really go easy on you.” Osamu stated, causing Shoyo to blush, averting his gaze.

“Don’t worry...the little pain I might feel is nothing compared to the pleasure I felt yesterday...” His cheeks flushed, Shoyo admitted when Osamu just chuckled gently and a little bit relieved when he leaned forward to kiss Shoyo’s lips before turning to his ear to whisper into it.

“I enjoyed it too...” Followed by a kiss, he made Shoyo blush even more, when he clicked his tongue, seeing the time run out. Sighing out, Osamu turned down to look at Shoyo who hugged him again.

“I should go now.” Osamu chuckled when Shoyo didn’t let go.

“Shoyo-kun...please. I will be late.”

Shoyo didn’t react when only a minute later, he loosened his grip on him to step back, pouting cutely.

“Alright...then it can’t be helped.”

Rolling his eyes, Osamu pulled Shoyo back into a kiss, breathing against his lips.

“Will you see me off at the door?”

Frowning at the taller guy, Shoyo ignored him when he already walked to the door to unlock it. Following after him Osamu kissed Shoyo’s cheek once more when he reached to open the door.

“I will message you later...” He said while putting on his shoes. “Oh and tell Tsumu I borrowed something from his closet, I will return them to him later.” He added, seeing Shoyo nod at him, he got the shoes on then looked back at Shoyo to kiss him goodbye.

“Alright, I message you.”

Shoyo nodded tilting his head back to kiss him. “Yeah... take care and ...I love you...”

Osamu gave him another heart throbbing smile kissing him one last time before vanishing outside the hallway with a quick “I love you.”

Letting out a deep sigh, Shoyo shut the front door once Osamu left, to head back to the kitchen.

A little while later he heard the flush of the toilet, followed by the water running from the sink when Atsumu headed into the kitchen from the bathroom. Stretching himself, while still not completely awake, he dragged himself to Shoyo to hug him from behind.

Snuggling against him, he took a deep breath, smelling Shoyo’s neck and noticing the fine fragrance of last night still stuck to his body, he placed a few kisses down on his shoulder.

“Morning.”

Smiling amused, Shoyo lifted his arm to pat Atsumu’s head slightly tilting his head to meet Atsumu’s lips before resting against him again.

“Good morning. Slept well?”

Nodding his head delighted from the morning kiss, Atsumu inhaled Shoyo’s scent once more, letting out another happy sigh, his hands gently squeezing Shoyo’s body closer. “You smell so good...you smell like us.” Atsumu declared, when it didn’t take much longer for Shoyo to get back the blush on his cheeks Osamu had put on him not too long ago as well.

Flustered a slightly nervous, Shoyo covered his neck, a poor attempt to hide his scent when he was well aware it wasn’t just his neck that had it on.

“Is...’us’ better than ‘me’? ... Wouldn’t you rather want me to smell like you?”

Noticing Shoyo’s unease given from his words, Atsumu hummed tenderly, spinning Shoyo around in his embrace to make him face him.

Even with his hair a mess and teeth not brushed yet, Atsumu as well as Osamu, they were both beautiful regardless. Cupping Shoyo’s face in his palms, he made him dip it up to meet his golden eyes.

Atsumu’s voice may be a little hoarse as well, but the gentleness and love carried by his tone, did not suffer from it. “’Us’ is what we decided on yesterday.” Atsumu clarified, stroking Shoyo’s cheek with his fingertips. “Or do you regret it?”

Shoyo flinched. For a brief second, Shoyo could sense something sharp in Atsumu’s voice and he blinked his eyes nervously up into Atsumu’s, the soft blush still lingering on Shoyo’s cheeks, Atsumu continued. “Because I don’t and neither does Samu.”

Confused Shoyo frowned his brows, not the best at hiding his emotions, he lowered his gaze.

“How do you know?” Shoyo pressed, holding on to Atsumu tighter out of nervousness, just to have him reply in a heartbeat.

“Because he messaged me a few minutes ago about having borrowed my clothes or something and to assure you that we don’t regret it. He noticed you seemed a little reserved. Shoyo, is that true? Do you regret it?”

No match to them Shoyo could feel the insecurity that he tried to hide towards Osamu vanish as Atsumu convinced him that they were fine. Getting on his tiptoes, he stretched his body forward seeking Atsumu’s lips for a soft kiss before he bumped his forehead back at Atsumu’s chest. Ruffling against him.

“I am not match for you. You ...you both always know what to do or to say to make me happy.” He sighed, lifting his gaze. “Of course, I don’t regret it, but I thought you would...after all...we...this...I was afraid you would have changed your mind by today.”

Laughing a little too carefree perhaps, Atsumu slid his hand down to Shoyo’s pelvis to push him against the kitchen counter before lifting him up to make him wrap his legs around his hips.

“Shoyo, yesterday was amazing and we don’t regret it. Therefore, please don’t worry...we are in this together, right? We agreed to it yesterday and we agree to it today. And the next day and the next and the next.”

Moving his hand to caress Shoyo’s legs, Atsumu sighed softly.

“I love you.”

He said when Shoyo nodded, letting his words calm him down, pulling Atsumu down into another kiss.

“I love you too.”

Relieved to hear him say that, although he knew how he felt, Atsumu’s expression shifted into a slightly more alert one, when he furrowed the space between his brows.

“Bow that have this problem solved...How is your body?”

Chuckling once again, remembering that Osamu was asking him the same thing as well, Shoyo forced Atsumu down into another kiss, letting his action count as a reply, when they stood like this for a while longer, until both their stomachs began to growl, craving something else than just air and love to eat, they paused their intimate session for two now, to make breakfast, since they knew Osamu would end up scolding them if he found out they were skipping on it again.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you could enjoy this update, if you think this story was worth your time, I would be happy if you leave me a comment or kudos!  
> <3 <3


End file.
